Leaving Santa Fe
by Jewlzy
Summary: Alexandrea, a privileged girl from Santa Fe has decided to run from the life she knows to sell the banner on the streets of New York. Please Readand Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything recognizable from this story, I only own Alexandria/Alex ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She yawned and rolled over, the sun was slanting across the room and running across her legs through the holes left by the slat boards that made up the walls in her shabby housing. Groaning she noticed that the door was open, letting an all too rare breeze into the room. She stretched and rolled over again, letting the heat of the sun's rays warm her belly, she could not tell where she was but she did know that she was nowhere near Santa Fe, and that made her happy. Suddenly she herd an oddly familiar voice, "Alex, oh Alex" almost as if it were floating on the breeze. She smiled and stretched again, still not quite awake. "GET UP YOU LAZY ASS, YOUR GONNA BE LATE!" she jumped and cried out, startled at the voice bursting the bubble of her waking haze.  
  
"Jack!" She screamed, "You scared me to death!" Her memories came flooding back, almost as if a dam had been broken. She was in a train yard in New York, New York, where she had been sleeping in a pile of hay in an old abandoned boxcar for the better part of three months. She sighed and sat up, "Got any grub today?" she asked of her companion as she quickly stuck her long, flowing, dirty blonde hair in a bun and tucked it under a cap.  
  
"Nah, I didn't have time to grab anything on the way here, I woke up late too." He said, turning his back as she go t out of bed.  
  
She laughed, "Oh Jack, why so modest?" she asked teasingly, snaking her arms around his middle.  
  
He smiled and replied; "C'mon if Sarah walked in here, she'd skin me alive, and probably scratch out your eyes while she's at it." Then, after prying himself out of her arms he continued, "I know your no lady, but Sarah still thinks I ought a treat you like one." Then he braced him self for the blow that he knew was coming, and sure enough, before he could blink there was a small fist in his gut.  
  
After this he marveled at how well he had come to know this scrawny girl since her arrival. He had found her aimlessly wandering the streets of New York and felt bad for her. He then decided to take her under his wing and teach her everything he knew. Which unfortunately was just carrying the banner and escaping from the cops, this had basically been his life; he'd been doing it for as long as he could remember. It really was too bad that Alex was a girl, she would've made an interesting boy, she could fight, spit, and hawk bull with the rest of them, but it really wasn't safe for a girl to wander the streets of New York alone. But Alex was smart and had soon devised a plan so that no one would know who she really was. Every morning she would tuck her hair under a cap put on a 'feminine binding' device, smear some sooty dirt on her face and masquerade as a boy to sell the pape's.  
  
After she finished getting ready they silently made their way to the 'pick up station', as Alex liked to call it, he thought of how close they had become in their short of time together. He had come to think of her as more of a sister than just as a little scrawny girl, and he did his best to protect her. And even though she made it hard for him, he made sure that every one thought she was a he. Every one that is, except for Medda. She was the only one he trusted to know the truth about Alex, or at least as much of the truth as he knew. And Alex always had to give them a hard time, running around and getting into things that she shouldn't be getting into. She may be tough, but she's still undeniably a girl. He sighed, despite all her faults, her swearing, her fighting and her moodiness, it was hard to stay mad with her. She had a great sense of humor and she knew how to make people smile, unfortunately she also knew how to make people mad. And no matter how hard it was to stay mad at her, it wasn't impossible.  
  
"Why so silent Jackie?" she asked looking quizzically up at him, "Usually by now your rattling off about how I should act like a respectful girl and get a girl job or how I should get married."  
  
He smiled and replied, "Well, I've pretty much given up all hope on the marriage thing. Any man who would be willing to stick around you for five minutes would be crazy."  
  
She pretended outrage and punched him a few times the paused, "I guess it makes sense, you always seem to like tagging along with whatever I do." She finished while she was dashing ahead of him and shooting around a corner.  
  
"You are such a little snot!" He exclaimed rounding the corner after her, they were only two blocks from pick up when out from a pile of crates jumped the Delancey brothers.  
  
"What's up Jackie?" asked Oscar, grabbing Alex's arm as she tried to speed by him.  
  
"Yeah, Cowboy, how's it goin'?" said Morris while he slipped on a pair of brass knuckles and started walking menacingly towards Jack.  
  
"Oscar, Morris, what seems to be the trouble here?" asked Jack keeping his eyes locked on Alex.  
  
"The trouble, Cowboy," said Morris getting closer to Jack's face, "is that our uncle don't got his job no more."  
  
"And do you know why that is Jackie?" said Oscar tightening his grip on Alex's arm. "Because you had to run your little rebellion against the papers and get him FIRED!" he screamed the last part lunging for Jack. Alex decided this was her time for action, she grabbed the back of his shirt, and he fell to the ground, she promptly leapt on top of him and started throwing punches. She figured Jack was doing fine with the other one until she felt a huge whack on the back of her head, and lost all conciseness.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ Wow, this is my first chapter and I just finished it today, so it might be a while for the second one. 


End file.
